


This Might As Well Happen

by scarlettriotkiri



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hyrule Week, Hyurle-Centric, I love Hyrule, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mention of blood, Weekly Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettriotkiri/pseuds/scarlettriotkiri
Summary: How Hyrule met some of the Links.





	This Might As Well Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of minishswords "Linked Universe as John Mulaney Quotes" post.  
> https://minishswords.tumblr.com/post/183328637648/linkeduniverse-as-john-mulaney-quotes  
> ALSO HAPPY HYRULE WEEK I LOVE HIM SM

Hyrule stumbled past the stalfos as he navigated the wasteland he called ‘home’. He was in no condition to fight. The constant sword fights with no way to heal usually never tired him out but after a particularly bad fight with a lynel he was in desperate need of a potion, a fairy, or just something to put him out of his misery.

He saw a familiar cave nearby, one containing the old woman he sought help from before. With blood clouding his vision he stumbled into the cave, nearly collapsing when he tried to job. Hyrule’s breath was labored as he opened his wallet to hand over the rupees to the old woman.

“That’s the hero you’re looking for,” she croaked out.

Hyrule looked up to see four men staring at him in horror. The man with a white cape ran towards him and helped him lie down on the cold floor. The last thing he saw was the man with pink hair dig through a pouch, yelling about how he had 3 potions left.

Hyrule groaned as he sat up. The cold floor he was lying on before was replaced with a bed. His bed. Wait, how did he get to his house?

“...we need him to wake up. It’s a miracle we got here on our own.”

He perked up when he heard voices outside his door. Hyrule looked around and grabbed his sword, wincing when he felt a sharp pain in his torso. He stood up slowly and shuffled towards his bedroom door.

Hyrule took a few deep breaths then swung open the door. He pointed his sword towards the man closest to the door. He had a scarred eye and noticeably more armor than the rest of them. Hyrule had a hard time holding his sword and was visibly shaking.

“Who are you and how did you find where I live?” his speech was slurred and shaky.

“It’s a very long story, but we can assure you we mean no harm! Now, will you please put down the sword?” the shortest boy asked. Hyrule slowly put down his sword, but still kept his eyes on the older man. The man gave him an understanding look, which made him feel a little guilty.

“Alright then, Sky, I believe you understand way more about what’s happening than the rest of us,” the pink-hared man said.

“Well, you might want to sit down. It’s a long story.”

The four people in front of him, Sky, Four, Time, and Legend stared at him in concern. Hyrule held his face in hands and sighed. He looked at the men blankly after a moment.

“Well, are you going to join us or not?” Legend asked impatiently. Time shot a glare to him

“Yeah, I will. Goddess, this might as well happen.”


End file.
